Blue Suburban Skies
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Moira has just moved to Liverpool to live with her grandparents because her Uncle's secretary broke her hip and needs help during the day. She meets John Lennon after bumping into him and spilling coffee on his shirt while on his way to meet a potential promoter. Moira's Uncle St. John turns out to be the promoter and in the end, tries to fix messing up his chances.
1. Chapter 1

Moira Piper Reznik/ John Winston Lennon

Plot: Moira has just moved to Liverpool to live with her grandparents because her Uncle's secretary, Deirdre, broke her hip and needs help during the day. She meets John Lennon after bumping into him and spilling coffee on his shirt while on his way to meet a potential promoter, which kills his chance because he looks so sloppy. Moira's Uncle St. John turns out to be the promoter and ends up trying to fix it because she feels bad about it.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moira's Point of View-

I squared my shoulders and stepped off the train into the damp, slick, Liverpool platform. The smell of coal smoke, damp, and briny ocean muck blended together cementing the already sullen expression on my face into a semi-permanent condition. I had just arrived from Edinburgh and even though it was much larger than Liverpool, the Scottish highlands visible from every vantage point gave it an air of lush country living. This was flat grey and wet.

I searched the platform with a large breath for my Uncle St. John. He was supposed to be picking me up. I was here to help him at his work. His secretary had broken her hip and my mother had volunteered my services until she was recovered. I was to stay with my grandparents nearby because my Uncle didn't have the time to look after me at his own home. This didn't make much sense to me because I was old enough to take a train to Liverpool by myself, but not to stay in a house by myself. It was frustrating to say the least.

As I paced on the platform I couldn't help but grimace. The damp weather here was already getting to me. I felt my nose chill and start to run. My already slightly bushy red curls were becoming even more frizzed and my light jacket wasn't nearly enough to keep me warm. I was relieved to see my stout Uncle looking for me nearby.

My Uncle St. John was a very strict and proper man, someone you would never usually find living in the slums of Liverpool. He wore suit and tie every day for work. You could cut your finger on the creases in his daily uniform. He had his hair combed back off his forehead and he stood up straight, making him appear even taller than he already was. He was a handsome man, with bright blue eyes and a charming smile, but he was still very stringent. He could be too much at times for me.

"Moira, what on Earth have you done to your hair?" he questioned, looking as though he'd pass out from the very idea I'd stile my hair this way on purpose.

"It's nice to see you too, Uncle." I muttered as I adjusted the strap of my saddle bag on my shoulder. I set my suitcase down for a brief rest and I sighed.

"Yes, lovely," My uncle said picking up my case and walking away. I sighed quite roughly and quickly followed him to a nice looking black car. He put my case in the backseat of the car before he politely opened the passenger door for me, "We must be going now. I have things to do before you get started tomorrow and you need to get settled at your grandparent's house." I shrugged and got in the car. I buckled the seat belt and looked out the window with slight boredom as the black car started to drive down the boring grey road. The buildings were sad and the people looked lonely and cold. But they all looked happy. Happy to be living. Happy to be with one another. This wasn't something I was used to seeing, being from a big place in Scotland I didn't have this kind of environment to compare with until now.

"Oh cheer up, Moira," St. John said, clearly trying to make conversation in the tension filled car, "You look as though your whole world is crashing down around you." I chose not to respond. He didn't know of the plan I had made with all my friends for the next two months. He didn't know my mother never even asked if I wanted to be here. He didn't know that I hated this whole experience so far.

I faked a smile for him and he nodded his approval, "Your grandmother is thrilled you'll be coming." St. John said.

"What do I call her?" I asked, speaking finally. I realized I'd only said two complete sentences since I left my mother on the platform in Edinburgh.

"Well I call her mother obviously, but I suppose you'll have to ask her." St. John said as he went back to focusing on his driving. I went back to focusing on the boring scenery we drove by.

Liverpool seemed to be mostly made up of factories and pubs. This was definitely not what I was used to.

After a few more minutes we came across a poor looking neighborhood. The houses were little and close together. The front laws were brown and small. The dull fences and flowerless gardens made my life seem all the more unimportant as my uncle parking his car in front of a dull grey building with dull light blue shutters and a faded white fence around the dead lawn.

"Here we are," My Uncle proclaimed as he opened the door to the backseat to get my suit case. I got out of the car and looked around again. Yep, still boring.

St. John led me to the little house and he rang the bell by the door. I waited in my gloom a moment before the door was opened and my grandmother stood there looking slightly troubled.

"Yes?" she asked. I smirked to myself as St. John cleared his throat.

"Mother, I've brought Moira." He said. My grandmother smiled and let us inside. She seemed a bit out of it as she shut the door and led us to the sitting room.

"Hello Moira!" she said smiling at me. She didn't look that old to me, but she still seemed a bit strange somehow, "I'm your grandmother! You can call me whatever you like!"

"Hi," I said nodding. I looked around the cluttered living room and found it just as dull as outside. Was everything dull and boring here? I hoped not.

"Well," My uncle said clapping his hands together suddenly, "I must be off! Moira I'll expect you tomorrow morning at the office. Goodbye!" and with that he was gone. I was left alone with my grandmother.

I didn't have a clue what to do now, and I was just awkwardly standing in the middle of the room looking around.

"So, how old are you, Moira?" my grandmother asked as she sat down on an over-stuffed armchair. She picked up some knitting needles and started to work on something of a dismal grey color.

"I'm seventeen, since last month." I said crossing my arms over my chest. My hair fell into my face and I didn't bother brushing it away.

"Ah, seventeen was such a great age for me. That's the age I met your granddad." My grandmother said smiling fondly. I nodded and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time when the front door sounded and a man walked in.

He was tall and he was dirty. He wore a striped cap and a smudged shirt. He was wearing grey trousers and old worn out shoes. He looked at my grandmother and smiled before he noticed me.

"Oh you must be Moira." He said offering his dirty hand. I grimaced a bit and he pulled his hand back and wiped it on his messy shirt, "Any road, I'm your granddad."

"Hi," I said nodding, "Um, so..."

"Oh, Dan, show Moira to her rom, if you will!" Grandmother said pointing down a hallway. Granddad nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

He led me down a dark hall and then up twelve stairs. There was another hall and four doors, two on either wall. I was led into the second on the left. The walls were white and blank. There were two windows on two of the walls and there was a good sized bed in the corner. There was a dresser next to the bed and a mirror on the wall by the door. It was just as dull as the rest of the place.

I set my suit case on the floor and I put my saddle bag on the bed as I turned in a small circle.

"Well here it is," Granddad said, "It's not a lot, but it's all enough." I nodded and I was left alone in my new room to my thoughts.

Later that evening after dinner, I was unpacking. It was awkward downstairs and I did need to get my room set up. I hung up a few pictures and I made up my bed the way I liked it. I put my art case, from my saddle bag, and I put it on the dresser. I hung up some of my drawings before I looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

It had gotten rather late and I needed sleep if I was going to work. I changed clothes into pajamas and got into bed. I was about to go off to sleep when my grandfather came in.

"So how're you settling in? He asked kindly. I shrugged and adjusted the blankets around me.

"It's gonna take a while to get used to." I said, trying not to be rude. He nodded his agreement.

"Well just let me or your grandma know if you need anything." He said smiling, "I'll be taking you to work tomorrow."

"Where do you work?" I asked before I stifled a yawn.

"I work at the Merchant Navy." He said walking to the door, "Get some sleep, Moira. You're gonna have a busy day tomorrow working for St. John."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! SO Happy Halloween and all that stuff...Not a big fan of Halloween, so...Anyway! I hope you guys like this so far. I know it's probably the day after Halloween, but I don't care. I would LOVE it if you guys gave me some feedback on this! I haven't been getting a lot lately! Thank you to those who reviewed (If any did)! Also, My OC's name is Moira, pronounced as MOY-ra. Like in Peter Pan Wendy's name is Wendy MOIRA Angela Darling. See? OK! SO READ AND BE HAPPY!**

Moira's Point of View~

"Moira, hurry up with the coffee will you please?" my uncle scolded as he rushed by. I got up from my desk and quickly walked out or the office building to get coffee from the place down the street. I yawned and hurried inside the hopefully warm cafe. I hadn't got a lot of sleep last night. I was freezing and sleeping in a new place wasn't ever something I was good at. I was exhausted, and when I was exhausted I was clumsy. I was clumsy when I wasn't tired, but I hid it well most of the time.

I ordered the coffees I was told to get and I got one for myself before I carefully walked out and back down the street. I walked up the steps to the office and inside. I was so caught up in not being clumsy I tripped on the rug near the receptionist desk, practically throwing it on someone. I gasped and covered my mouth, embarrassed and feeling guilty.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said. Who I'd spilled the coffee on looked royally angered that I'd spilled the hot dark liquid on his shirt.

"What the-" he then said some dirty words I wasn't going to repeat, "How'd you manage to only get it on me!?" I looked at the floor and he was right. All the coffee was soaked up in his shirt and didn't get a chance to hit the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I said again, not sure what else to say, "Oh let me just..." I walked over to a table that sat nearby and picked up a napkin, knocking over a few instruments in the process (My Uncle was a music promoter). I apologized and the boy took the napkin from me, pressing it to his shirt, though it wouldn't do any good with such a big wet spot. I bit my lip and tried to help him more, but he pushed me off and glared at me.

"Next!" a man called from the door to the audition room, "Lennon!" the boy growled and shoved the napkin at me before he and a group of boys walked into the room. I sighed and threw the napkin out before I sat down at my desk. This day just got so much worse.

About an hour later the boy who was called into audition came out followed by his group. They group left and the guy shoved a napkin in my hands.

"THanks for that, love." he said sarcastically, "You ruined our chances because of your little coffee accident."

"I said I was sorry!" I said suddenly as he turned and walked toward the door.

"Well that doesn't get us our audition back does it?" he called over his shoulder. I gritted my teeth as he left. I sighed roughly as St. John walked up.

"What happened with the coffee?" he asked holding his hands out at his sides looking annoyed.

"Lennon didn't tell you?" I asked feeling even worse, "I spilled it all over him!"

St. John rolled his eyes and gave me more money, "Go get some more then!" he said like that was the obvious thing to do. I took the money from him, now angry that my uncle didn't care that he didn't give that group a fair audition just because one of them had coffee spilled on them.

I walked out into the cold and went to the cafe again. I reordered coffee and started to walk out, but once again it was spilled, this time on me, by Lennon. I gasped as it dripped from my blue dress into the floor. I looked at myself for a second before I looked at Lennon.

He was smirking, with a 'serves you right' look on his face. I walked back to the counter and ordered more coffee, feeling like crying. I rubbed my eyes gently before I was handed the coffee. I realized then I didn't have any more money.

"Great." I mumbled, when suddenly I was offered napkins.

"Sorry about John, love." a boy said. I took the napkin from him and started to clean myself up a little, "He's just sore we didn't get the audition."

"No, I deserved that." I said more to myself, "I'm the one to spill coffee on him." I said.

"MIss?" The girl behind the counter asked, wanting payment for the coffee. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I don't-"

"Oh here, I'll get that." he said handing the girl money.

"Oh no, please don't do that. I already feel bad!" I said. I was still trying to dry the coffee from my clothes.

"Now, it's fine, I was gonna by new art supplies, but..." He trailed, only making me feel worse.

"You were!?" I asked, feeling like crying, "Please don't pay for my coffee, I-"

"I was only joking!" He said smiling, "I'm Stuart by the way. The lads call me Stu."

"I'm Moira Reznik." I said, "And I'm sorry about your art supplies though. I'm not sorry for spilling coffee on your friend anymore though." I said scowling in the lad's direction. Stu chuckled and shrugged.

"It's alright, he's not sorry either." he said, making me giggle, "I noticed your accent, are you from Scotland?"

I nodded and bit my lip, trying not to smile too much, "Yeah, I actually just arrived in Liverpool yesterday. I'm working for my Uncle."

"Ah it's your first day then?" he asked kindly. I nodded, "Everyone spills the coffee on someone on the first day, so don't work yourself up on it."

"Well I have to go now," I said picking up the coffee I'd ordered. "And thanks for the napkin." Stu nodded and I walked away from him, avoiding John in case he decided to want to spill my coffee again. I left the cafe, feeling slightly better. That Stu fella was nice.

I successfully got the coffee to my uncle this time and he looked happy he finally got the coffee hoe ordered two hours ago.

At the end of the day I was walking home. St. John had stayed late and I didn't really feel l like getting a ride home from him. It was cold out and I was shivering quite a bit until a car pulled up next to me. I kept walking, but Stu stuck his head out.

"Hey, Moira!" he said as the car came to a stop. I stopped and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "You must be freezing! Why don't you let us give you a ride home."

"Oh, no I couldn't let you do that, Stu." I said giggling, "My grandparent's house isn't that far away from here. I can walk."

"No! It's freezing out!" Stu said getting out of the car. He opened the door to the back seat and gestured for me to get in.

"How do I know you aren't trying to kidnap me for spilling coffee on your friend?" I asked crossing my arms. Stu laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not, but if that's what you wanna think." he shrugged, "C'mon then." I smiled and got into the car, expecting to be alone. I wasn't. There were four other boys squished in the car.

"Ah, Stu the car's packed enough!" one of them complained. I looked at him and nearly laughed. He looked about 16, and he had hazel eyes and a chubby baby face.

"What! You mean you'd let a lady walk home in the cold?" Stu said sounding appalled as he started driving again. I blushed and looked at my lap.

"She stopped counting as a lady when she ruined our chances." John was in the car too. I looked up at him and glared.

"I said I was sorry and you spilled coffee on me too remember? I didn't mean to spill it whereas you did!" I said, making him roll his eyes, "Besides, I felt bad about it and I was going to ask my uncle to give you another audition since it was my fault, but now I don't think I want to!"

John looked like he was getting angry and one of the other boys started to try and change the subject.

"So are you from Scotland then?" he asked. I looked at him and noticed how little he was. He looked about ten.

"Um, yes I am." I said giggling at how little he was, "How old are you?" he blushed and John snickered.

"I'm 15, love." he said scratching his head awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said feeling embarrassed.

Stu laughed and I looked at him in the driver's seat, "Yes, Little Georgie's the little one, Paul's the baby faced one, John's the one you spilled coffee on, Pete's the drummer, and I'm Stu." he said pointing to each as if I couldn't guess who he was talking about. I giggled again and nodded.

"I'm Moira." I said waving.

"Well Moira, where is it you said you lived?" Pete asked looking back at me from the passenger seat.

"Oh turn left up here and then take a right the next chance you get." I said. Stu nodded and did as I said before he pulled up in front of my grandparent's house.

"Well here we are!" Stu sang. I smiled and got out of the car. I started to walk up the walkway to the front door when Stu caught up to me and he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, John really didn't mean anything by spilling that coffee." he said awkwardly, "And it would be really nice if you asked your Uncle for another audition for us." I laughed and shook my head.

"I was gonna talk to him anyway," I said, blushing, "I just said that to John to blow off some steam. Besides, my Uncle wasn't very fair anyway." Stu smiled and I smiled back before he started to walk away.

"Thanks Moira!" he said getting back into his car. He drove off with the rest of the boys and I went inside my new home. Stu was a nice fella.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so so so sorr****y for not updating this. I had to read Jane Eyre before I was allowed to post anything else. My mother's rule, not mine. Ah, the problems of being homeschooled. Haha. Anyroad! I hope you're enjoying this! :) I like it so far, so keep giving the reviews! I NEED THEM!**

**~Tasha~**

* * *

Moira's Point of View-

"But Uncle, why not?" I protested. I had asked my uncle about Stu and his group's audition. He'd said no.

"Because, I do not promote slobs." He said simply as he did some paper work. I rolled my eyes and sighed roughly.

"But it was my fault he was sloppy! I'm the one who spilled coffee on him." I reasoned. Uncle St. John wouldn't hear it.

"And what about you? Did you spill coffee on yourself too?" He asked gesturing to my coffee stained dress. I shook my head.

"No, John Lennon spilled it on me when I went to get more." I admitted, "But it's my fault he was coffee stained!"

"No, Moira, I'll not have them audition for me again."

"But Uncle!" I pleaded, "Just give them one more chance! You aren't being very fair at all!" My uncle rubbed his brow and sighed.

"Alright, alright," he gave in, "I'll phone the Lennon lad and tell him he's got a second chance." I smiled and thanked him quickly.

"Moira dear go get washed up for dinner," my grandmother said giving me a kind smile, "Are you staying for dinner St. John?" My uncle shook his head and got up to leave. He told us goodbye before he left. I went to get ready for dinner. I had to get out of my stained clothes.

The following day, I was at my desk being bored when a man walked up, "Mr. St. John wants you to make these phone calls." I nodded and took a list from him. It only had three people on it, so I got to work.

I called the first two, which were slightly unimportant, before I dialed the number while I hummed. A woman answered.

"Yes hello?" She asked, sounding flustered.

"Yes, hello this is Moira Reznik. I'm calling for a..." I looked at the list nearly groaned, "Mr. John Lennon."

"Well he's not here right now, but I can take a message." The woman said. I nodded and bit back a snobby retort that wasn't called for.

"Just tell him that he's got another shot for an audition and to be at the office tomorrow at ten o'clock." I said kindly.

"Alright, thank you." And then I hung up.

* * *

"Hello Moira!" Stu said waving as he lugged a guitar case inside the office. I smiled and waved to him.

"You boys are late!" I said smirking. John looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well I was told ten thirty." John said. I frowned and got up.

"Nope, ten," I said shaking my head, "Anyway, My uncle's a bit behind today, so you're safe for now. You fellas can sit over there." I gestured to the row of seats against the wall. I sat back down and went back to the paper work I had to fill out. The boys all sat down in the seats and waited. Stu walked up to my desk and he leaned against it.

"Thank you, Moira." He said sweetly. I smiled and shrugged.

"It's nothing, Stu." I said leaning on my elbows. He shrugged when the door where my uncle was opened.

"Lennon you're next." He called. John got up and he grabbed Stu and pulled him along into the audition room. I smiled to myself before I got back to my work again.

About an hour later, John and the group walked back out of the room, looking gloomy. I sighed as George stopped at the desk and handed me a slip of paper. He smiled a crooked grin at me before he quickly followed the rest of his group. I unfolded the paper and frowned slightly as I read it.

_Thanks for the second chance. We didn't make it this time either, but at least it was because of our playing and not for John's sloppy shirt. It was really nice of you to get us the chance. Stu says he's inviting you to our next gig tonight. It's at this pub down by the merch. If you can come it would be great. _  
_Thanks again, _  
_Stuart, Paul, George, Pete, and John_

I smiled to myself and folded the paper back up. I put it aside and started to think about this gig. I wasn't sure if they were any good with their music, but I figured I'd go anyway. I just didn't really wanna go alone. Of course this was bound to happen, because I didn't know anyone.

Later after I got off work I went home to change into something a little less...work looking, and then I went to the pub down by the merch. I just barely got in, because I looked a little young, but I was pretty, so the guy let me in.

I sat at a table and looked at the stage, waiting. I saw Stu peak out from backstage and he waved at me. I giggled and waved back to him. He scrunched up his nose before he was pulled back again to finished getting ready for the performance. I sat at the little table, with a strange little light in the center of it, and I waited for the music to start. When it did, I was shocked. The boys, all wearing their leather and teddy boy-ish attire, walked out onto the little stage. They all, apart from Pete of course, gathered around two microphones.

John spoke, and his eyes wandered the crowd as he did, "Well hello!" he said nodding, "Thanks for comin'. Here, we're gonna play our first song, and it's one Paulie wrote called 'I lost my little girl'!" And then the music started. I watched them, mostly watching Stu and Paul and George. They were the ones who were th nicest to me so far. I didn't even take a glance at John, and Pete was too hard to see from where I was sitting. The first song finished and then the group jumped directly into an Elvis song I'd heard before. I didn't know too much about this sort or music so far and I'd only heard a couple of Elvis's songs. I knew this one.

I watched Stu again. He seemed to be struggling with his bass notes and he didn't seem too confident in his playing. He looked at his bass guitar nearly the entire time the show went on. I didn't even bother to notice that someone else had their eyes on me the entire time too.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLLLOOOOOO! Sorry for the long wait! I did finished Jane Eyre and it was rather magnificent, despite me not wanting to read it all that much. But you don't wanna hear about that...AND I know I've updated other things in this lovely span of time that I said I wouldn't be able to update, but...I...Kinda...I kinda...I forgot about this OK! Jeez! DOn't judge me! Anyroad! Enjoy this! I know you will.**

* * *

~Moira's Point of View~

"Hello, Moira!" George said as he and the other four walked up to me. I smiled and found myself hugging him with a laugh.

"Well what did you think?" Stu asked as I slid my arm around him in a half hug.

"You're magnificent!" I said laughing, "I can't imagine why my uncle doesn't want to promote you!"

"Maybe it's because of his niece," I heard John say as he sat down at the table I'd chosen. I sighed roughly and plopped down across from him.

"How much longer are you going to torture me about this?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. John shrugged and Stu rolled his eyes as he sat next to me. Paul sat on my other side while George and Pete sat next to John, "I've only apologized several times."

"Well maybe you should apologize some more." he growled.

"It's not like you aren't a good group!" I argued, "You're music is some of the best I've heard! Some one has to like you enough to promote you!" John only rolled his eyes and got up to get himself a drink. Pete got up and followed him, leaving me with Stu, George, and Paul. I sighed and leaned on my elbows against the table.

"I didn't mean to ruin your chances." I mumbled. Stu's hand rubbed my back and I sighed, "He hates me because of it and I can't seem to apologize enough."

"He doesn't hate you," Paul said shaking his head. I snapped my gaze up to him and he nodded, "He doesn't hate you."

"Well it sure looks it to me." I said rolling my eyes. George snickered.

"He doesn't hate you! It was his idea to invite you here and it was him that wrote that note to you, even though he made us sign it and he made me give it to you." he said rolling his eyes. Stu scowled at him and he cleared his throat.

"He also mentioned not to say anything to her about it." he sneered. George quickly looked at the table like he knew he'd done something wrong.

"Well that doesn't mean anything to me." I said scowling, "If he doesn't hate me, he dislikes me at least."

"How could anyone dislike you, Miss Moira?" Paul asked with a flirtatious wink. I giggled and he winked at me before Stu threw a napkin at him.

"Well, I'm gonna get a drink," Paul said standing up, "Would you like one, love?" I felt my cheeks get warm and I was thankful that it was dark in the pub.

"Oh, no thank you, Paul." I said. Paul smirked and walked off.

"Stupid flirt," Stu mumbled.

"Hey, leave off him!" George argued, "He didn't do anything to you."

"Maybe he did!" Stu retorted, "You wouldn't know, little Georgie!"

"I'm not little!" George said standing up, "So shut your gob, Stuart!"

"Oh come on, George quit kidding yourself!" Stu said standing up to meet George's height. I watched with wide eyes. What was going on here?

"Alright, guys that's enough," I said getting up and gently touching Stu's shoulder. He brushed me off and took a step toward George, who reared back and punched him right in the jaw. I screamed and covered my mouth. Stu hit George back and they started to skuffle.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them. I grabbed George's arm, trying to pulled them apart, "You're being ridiculous!" George ripped his arm from my hand and he hit Stu again. I saw John at the bar and he looked right at me. I begged him to come help me, but he didn't move. I groaned and grabbed at Stu. He elbowed me in the stomach, knocking me down. I yelped loudly and then suddenly John was there. He picked me up off the floor before he sat me down in a chair and then separated his two band mates. Paul walked up to me and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's happened, Moira?" He asked. I was having a difficult time catching my breath, and I couldn't answer. John was suddenly next to Paul and he looked genuinely worried.

"Are you alright, Moira?" he asked. Maybe he didn't hate me all that much. All I could manage was a cough and John held out his hand to me. I looked at him in confusion and he smirked at me, "C'mon, I don't bite...hard..." He helped me up and I stumbled a bit. He caught me and I found my arms had moved around him so I didn't fall. He cocked an eyebrow at me and he let me sit down again.

I saw Paul giving George a napkin to wipe the blood from his face. Stu was sitting in a chair glaring at George while Pete tried to get him to wipe his face. He only swatted him away in slight anger.

"Stu elbowed-" I said wondering if he'd done it on purpose.

"I know," John interrupted quickly, "I saw it. Are you alright?" I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine." I said getting up again. John held onto my hand as I stumbled a bit again. He cocked an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"I don't think so," he said, "Let me walk you home." I shook my head and freed my hand from his.

"I'll be fine." I sighed. John shook his head and he handed me his coat. He put it around my shoulders and he led me out of the pub, "John you're starting to weird me out a little." I said cocking an eyebrow at him. He snickered and looked at me as we walked in the direction of my grandparent's house.

"Why am I weirding you out?" he asked with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and clasped my hands in front of myself.

"Well about a half hour ago you were being awful to me." I said rolling my eyes. John laughed and I frowned. What was up with him? We came to my grandparent's house rather suddenly and I realized I was staring at him, "Oh, um, here's my place." I said blushing. Why? I put my hand on the knob and turned it when John grabbed me by the elbow.

"I didn't mean to be so terrible." he said, "Um, you don't know it, but I wrote that note and I told Stu to invite you tonight, and I am sorry for spilling that coffee on you the other day." I looked at him closely. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making my uncle think you're a slob." I said rolling my eyes, "I really didn't mean to."

"I know." he said touching my cheek. I blushed and looked away from him. What in hell was going on? "Goodnight, Moira." John kissed my cheek and I felt my everything get hot.

"Goodnight." I whispered before he turned and left me on the front porch of my grandparent's house. I went inside and I ran up to my room as my mind reeled. Why was I feeling happy? Stu had hurt me! Didn't I like him? Why had John wanted to walk me home? Why did he kiss me like that? More importantly why had he apologized to me?

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I could still feel the heat where John had kissed me. This was quite odd. I turned over and found I still had John's coat. I held it in my hands and looked at it. It looked very warm and cozy, but I couldn't see how John could stand wearing it on stage. I suddenly buried my nose in it. I sighed. He smelled rather nice. I was surprised. I didn't expect him to smell good. I fell asleep nuzzled into John's coat.


End file.
